


Maybe this could be it

by TheHunterandhisAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nerd Dean, Punk Castiel, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, past depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHunterandhisAngel/pseuds/TheHunterandhisAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a new student at Douglas County High School. Joining a new school in senior year when its already October isn't exactly the best thing to do but oh well. <br/>He happens to get way to involved with the not so wonderful Castiel Novak, whose goal in life is to probably ruin Deans life forever. He tries to ignore him as much as he can but thats really hard when you have most of your classes with him and when he does everything to get your attention whether it be good or bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The big fat gay crush

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first time writing destiel and my first fic. I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes. I will try my absolute hardest to update at least once a week. (oops... I'll be updating by the end of October...)
> 
> You can check out my tumblr ( cutiecasss ) and bug me to update because im lazy and need motivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! This is my first time writing destiel and my first fic. I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes. I will try my absolute hardest to update at least once a week. 
> 
> You can check out my tumblr ( caresscas ) and bug me to update because im lazy and need motivation

High school. Practically every teenager’s worst nightmare, which sadly I was included in. Seventeen almost eighteen, fifth new school I’ve been to, and am most likely going to be treated like crap all over again. That’s an understatement. I was literally beat up almost everyday for merely breathing the same air as someone else. Just because someone is smarter than you does not mean they can make you their human punching bag. I guess I was use to it by now though. Better yet I was joining this new school in the middle of October. That means being the new kid again. Yay for being a freak.

I groaned as I rolled to my side to glance at the clock. Everything was really blurry and I tried to blindly grab for my glasses but that wasn’t working out to well on my part. I threw the blankets off of myself and automatically was freezing, I reached over to my nightstand and placed the black frames on my face. 

Getting physically out of bed was the hard part. Okay ready 3…2…1…nope not happening I am going to stay in this bed forever and never move. I will die alone here.

After minutes of having an inner argument to just stay here forever or actually be productive with my life. I decided to give this new school a shot while rolling off my bed with a loud thud. I walked across my room and grabbed the clothes I placed on top of my dresser the night before. I crept silently out of my room towards the bathroom as to not wake anyone up. Slowly I opened the bathroom door and turned the shower on to hot. 

* * *

I jumped as I heard someone pounding on the bathroom door. Before I even had time to wonder who it was Sammy let me know it was him by yelling at me to hurry up cause’ he still needed to shower. 

“Give me a minute Sammy!” 

“Whatever Dean just hurry up! I need hot water to you know!”

I walked out of the shower, grabbed the towel I left out for myself and tied it around my waist. Guess I’ll just get dressed in my room. 

Before my hand even reached the doorknob it burst open and the next thing I knew I was standing in the hall with water dripping everywhere.

“Thanks Sam!” I yelled with sarcasm evident in my voice.

“Anytime Dean!” Sam yelled back at me through the door. I could practically hear him smirking.

Sighing I turned around, shivering and went back to my room, dropped my clothes on the bed and pulled on a pair of green boxers. Quickly I shrugged on a black undershirt and a light green jumper to go on top of that. I grab my grey jeans off my bed and try to shimmy them on without falling over. Thud. Well that didn’t go as planned. Maybe I should buy normal people pants. What even are normal people pants? The world may never know.

Chuckling to myself I got up and finished putting on my jeans. I walked over to my mirror in the corner of my room and took in my appearance. 

Slightly spiked hair in the front, black glasses, green jumper and grey somewhat skinny jeans. Now where are my shoes? 

* * *

“Sammy! Hurry up we are going to be late! You know we have to get there early to get our schedules!” I yelled impatiently up the stairs.

“Coming! Don’t get your panties in a twist” Sammy half yelled half mumbled to himself.

“Whatever just get in the car. Bye mom! Bye dad!”

By the time I shut the front door Sam was already in the passenger seat jumping up and down in his seat. I wish I was that enthusiastic about school. Then again Sammy wasn’t at the bottom of the social ladder like I was. Lucky kid. 

I threw my bag in the back along with Sam’s and then hopped into the drivers seat. The speakers automatically started to blast ACDC, I could hear Sam whining about it. My car I choose the music. Besides who doesn’t love some good classic rock?

It’s only a ten-minute drive to our new school, which I guess is a good thing. We were told to come early and then go to the main office to pick up our schedules. I really hope this is the last time we move, maybe this is the one. Maybe.

I parked near the back of the parking lot and got of the car. Looking around the building was huge and so were the fields behind it. 

It was a somewhat nice day outside. Hopefully today was going to be a good one and maybe for once in my life I won’t be known as the nerdy kid. Fat chance but, maybe. Sam yanking on my arm and pulling me along to the front of the school interrupted my thoughts. 

“Dean come on we have to go get our classes.”

“Yeah. Yeah. I am coming Sammy hold on.” I rolled my eyes while he dragged me along. I could already tell he was going to be good here, for myself time could only tell.

The inside of the school was even bigger then I thought it was going to be. Looks like I’ll be late to my classes for a while. The main office was luckily the first room from when we walked in. Sammy and I walked over to the main desk and looked around. 

“May I help you?” An overly chirpy voice asked me.

“Uh…yeah we’re the Winchesters. We were told to arrive early so we could get our schedules.” I asked the lady who looked really young to be working as a secretary. But, who am I to judge.

“Oh yes! I have them right…over here. Which one of you is Dean and which one is Sam.” She asked with a smile all about ready to split her face in half.

“I’m Dean, and this is Sam…”

“Wonderful! Well I whole-heartedly welcome you to our school! Homeroom will begin in about ten minutes so feel free to look at your schedules and then go to your class. Have a nice day now!” 

Man, that lady is obnoxious. I glanced down at my schedule and already hated it. No one wants gym first period. This sucks. 

Winchester, Dean Grade: 11

Homeroom: Mr. Crowley  
Period 1: Gym/Health  
Period 2: AP English  
Period 3: AP US History  
Period 4: Auto Shop  
Period 5: AP Physics  
Period 6: Lunch/Break  
Period 7: AP Algebra II  
Period 8: Latin 3  
Period 9: Advanced Drawing and Painting

I guess my schedule isn’t that bad. I mean it could be a lot worse. Mine as well go to homeroom now by the time I actually find the room.

I waved at the lady who was staring at Sammy and me, grabbed Sam by the elbow and walked us out of the main office. Once we were out of there I turned around to Sam, told him to go to his classes and that I would hopefully see him at lunch.

Sammy and I parted ways going down separate hallways and I was already boiling to the brim with anxiety. I had no idea where I was going but hopefully I would find this room without getting totally lost. Wonderful just great. Now I was going to-

A red headed girl running into me cut my thoughts short. 

“Oh jeez. Oh my god, I am so sorry. I wasn’t really paying attention to wear I was going and- Hey are you new? I haven’t seen you around here before. I’m Charlie. Charlie Bradbury.” The girl, Charlie stammered at me.

“Oh…um…Yeah I just moved here. I’m Dean Winchester. Uh…nice to meet you.” I stuttered at her practically tumbling over my words. Nice going Winchester.

“Cool. Anyway maybe we have classes together, mind if I see your schedule their Rapunzel?” Charlie asked. Rapunzel really?

“Yeah…I guess um…here.” I stammered while handing her my already crumpled schedule.

I watched her as she scanned over my schedule her eyes widening at a couple things. Out of nervousness I started to bite my nails and automatically scolded myself. 

“Well, it looks like we have the same homeroom, English, history, and art together. Oh, and obviously you can sit next to me during lunch. Right?” She looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

“Oh yeah that sounds cool. If you don’t mind me asking where is our homeroom exactly? No one bothered to tell me where my classes were.”

“Yeah totally I was actually going there now obviously, well come on then Mr. Ken doll. This way.” She answered as she dragged me down the hallway a jump in her step. What was with the nicknames though? Oh, well maybe I’ll have a friend for once she seems nice enough.

We walked into homeroom well, more like she slammed open the door and dragged me into homeroom. It was good thing no one else was in homeroom when we walked in. Never mind there was some kid sitting all the way in the back of the room looking like he was ready to just jump out the window and leave. 

Before I even took another step into the room the kid in the back looked up and straight at me. Strikingly blue eyes framed with black eyeliner, dark messy hair in an uppercut, a silver ring piercing on his left eyebrow, black snakebite piercings, and what looked like four rings on his left ear with a small black gage. From what I could tell he was wearing an oversized grey sweater with black super skinny jeans and black with silver combat boots. Gorgeous. Wait, what?! Not gay Dean you are totally not gay. Okay maybe a little gay but, no just no.  
I could feel my whole face turn red as he winked at me with a smirk and then looked back down at his phone. Rule #1 Dean stay away from him at all costs.

“Not to break your moment or anything but, I suggest we go sit down before the mob comes.” Charlie whispered to me with a knowing look in her eyes. 

I smiled at her as she led the way to two seats almost next to blue eyes. I sighed a little to loudly while sitting one seat away from mysterious guy and next to Charlie. I really hope I have none of my classes with him. 

I looked over at Charlie with a glare and she just winked and mouthed ‘your welcome’. I am going to hate this stupid school aren’t I? 

* * *

Homeroom went a lot faster then I thought it was going to, I got embarrassed of course for being the new kid and now I was being shoved left and right in the hallway looking for the boys locker room. While being shoved all over the place I not so gracefully fell into the locker room. Great first impression Dean. Just great. 

I heard chuckles and whispers as I tried to find an empty locker. One of the boys tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to an empty locker in the far left corner and whispered that it was either that locker or one by the bathroom. I hastily whispered a thank you back and walked over to the locker in the corner.

Before I got there someone else did and I automatically realized who it was. Nononononono. God no please anyone in the world but him. I internally screamed as I walked over to the empty locker next to his and tried my hardest to ignore the comments being thrown my way. I opened my locker and started to put my gym stuff in the small locker when I felt eyes burning into the side of my head. I glanced over my shoulder and was met with intense blue eyes and a smug smirk, which caused my cheeks to heat up again. Curse you hormones. 

“Hey Rapunzel. Didn’t know we would be sharing classes together. Or maybe you have a thing for me and that’s why you choose this locker because no one here has the guts to even look at me. So you must be special.” He said to me with a surprisingly gravelly voice. 

“I do not have a ‘thing’ for you this was um…the only locker…that was l-left.” I looked down, a blush once again making it up my face. Smooth Dean. Smooth. 

“Ow. I’m hurt. I thought we had a thing going on between us sweetheart.” He whispered to me, his already deep voice going even deeper. 

“Don’t call me that. Just… leave me alone.” I muttered mostly to myself.

He looked completely taken aback by my comment and just looked away with a look on his face that I couldn’t place. I almost felt bad. 

“My names Dean by the way not Rapunzel.” I mumbled to him.

“So I’ve heard, but I still think you look like Rapunzel, and I will continue to call you that. By the way I’m Castiel.” He replied with a smirk.

He turned away from me and started to undress. Wait! Why the hell is he- Oh yeah this is gym and we have to get dressed for that. 

“Take a picture it’ll last longer sweetheart.” Castiel remarked with a wink as he took his shirt off. 

I blushed heavily and practically smacked my head against the locker as I swung my head around to get ready. Wow. Winchester just slow clap it out for what a wonderful day this is turning out to be. 

As I was taking my jumper and t-shirt off there was a whistle coming from the person next to me. Does this Castiel have no boundaries or shame? I mean come on.

“So mature.” I mumble to no one in particular.

“Aw. Is the little nerd blushing now? How cute.” He snickered. 

I rolled my eyes not even going to bother making a remark back as he would probably just come up with some other ridiculous thing to say. You’ve dealt with people like him before just don’t let it get to you. I thought to myself while finishing up putting my gym clothes on. 

* * *

I never thought I could hate gym more then I already did but I guess I was wrong so very, very wrong. This is a prime example as to why I hate being the new kid, you have no friends. So when the teacher says to pick a partner for todays activity you have no one to be paired with. Which leads me to where I am now standing awkwardly by myself all alone while everyone else is getting with the friends. 

That’s when I feel a light tap on my shoulder, like it was almost hesitant or unwilling. I turn around and become face to face with sparkling blue eyes.

“Hey Rapunzel!” Castiel practically yelled in my ear.

Great now the whole class knows. Snickers and laughs were heard from around the gym. I can’t go through with this again. Not another school with me being a punching bag. I can’t handle that.  
“What do you want Castiel?” I asked him with a glare that failed do to the blush creeping up my face.

“Well, seeing as Mr. Dickhead over there told us to get with a partner so I am, for once in my life I am following directions.”

“Who said I wanted to be your partner.” I snapped at him, which freaked me out because I never have the guts to do that and I felt kind of bad about it.

“I didn’t ask which means we are partners so get over it. Besides no one else hear would want to be your partner. Why would they?” He spat at me. I could hear the venom in his voice.

His words hit me harder then they should have and I felt like crawling inside of my mind and shutting myself off from everyone. No. Not again. You promised. I just stared at the floor self consciously as I felt his eyes on me. 

When I was lost in my own little bubble of safety the teacher whose name I didn’t bother to learn must have explained what we were doing because Castiel was dragging me outside onto the field. I tried to escape his grasp but to no avail as he just gripped my arm tighter. 

We ended up having to practice doing sprints and trying not to throw up while your partner made rude comments about you while he was suppose to be timing you. Well, that was what happened with me anyway. 

Hate is a strong word but I can honestly say I hate Castiel Novak. 

* * *

Did I mention I hate this school yet? No? Yes? Well it doesn’t matter because I hate this school. 

It turns out that so far I have gym, English and obviously lunch with the, oh so wonderful Castiel Novak. I don’t even want to know what other classes I have with him. Just focus on finding the cafeteria. 

I wouldn’t have found the cafeteria if it wasn’t for Charlie coming up behind me and literally jumping in my back. 

“Well hello to you too.” I chuckled to her as she walked next to me and guided me in the right direction.

“How was your first day so far? Any friends? Crushes? Mean teachers? Come on give me the scoop?” She sounded like my mother, I swear. 

We sat down at a table in the back of the lunchroom, just the two of us. I began to tell her about my day when she stopped me somewhere after mentioning Castiel’s name.

“Wait Castiel Novak. Went up to you and talked, like with words and emotions. Are you sure?” She asked sounding genuinely surprised.

“Um…yeah. Wouldn’t leave me alone actually, he just seems like a jerk in my opinion. Why? Does he usually not talk to people?” 

“Well, I mean he isn’t one for social interaction or friends or anything like that…he is more like um…how do I put this…he is more one for physical interaction. If you know what I mean.” Charlie said with a wink at the end.

I don’t if I should have suspected it or be surprised by it. I mean he did sort of act like it, but I could of sworn I saw something in him that was more then just ‘getting around’ with people. 

“Yeah I know what you mean. I’m not that clueless you know? Anyway what about you, how was your day so far? Since we only met this morning I think we should get to know each other a little.” 

“My day was just a normal day. It wasn’t my first day aft-hey Dean did you by chance invite Castiel to have lunch with you?” She asked with a weird look on her face.

“No why would I d-“

“Why hello there sweetheart.” Castiel said as he sat down next to me.

I just groaned as I smacked my head on the table just wanting this nightmare to end.

“What do you want Castiel?” I mumbled into the table.

“What, I can’t have lunch with the cute new kid?” 

I could hear Charlie giggling even though I knew she was trying to cover it up but it was not working very well. This whole day wasn’t working very well. I just glared at Charlie and tried my hardest to ignore the obnoxious black clad enigma sitting next to me. But of course Charlie had to try and make conversation while I just wanted to shrivel up and die right then and there. 

“So Dean continuing our conversation from before. Have any crushes yet?” Charlie asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

What is she going on about? At that moment I felt Castiel tense up next to me whisper a bye and storm out of the cafeteria, the large doors slamming after him. 

“Oh yeah he totally has a big fat gay crush on you. My point has been made.” Charlie smirked.


	2. The Weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look who finally decided to actually continue this fic. (im so sorry)
> 
> Now I'm not going to make any promises to upload the next chapter like next week or anything but i'll at least try to update this once or twice a month. 
> 
> I know I'm a terrible person and you all probably hate me and want to murder me but here you go a second chapter...
> 
> ( Words that are in italic are Dean's thoughts )

* * *

 The rest of the week flew by with colors. I have never been more conflicted about a person than I have been with Castiel Novak. He makes me what to go back to my old habits but I could never do that to Sammy or myself ever again. Sadly, I learned that I share gym, physics, lunch, algebra, and art with Castiel. _Yay me. Ugh._

Speaking of Castiel, that boy has the worst case of mood swings I have ever seen. One day he wants to talk to me, the next day he ignores me, and then he bullies me and harasses me until I end up crying. Then the cycle of torture repeats itself all over again.

Not to mention what Charlie said to me has been swirling in my head all week and its Saturday and I still don’t know what she meant. I mean how could a guy like Castiel like a pathetic loser like myself. I have nothing to offer him, she is insane for thinking he could possibly have a crush on me. I mean let’s be real hear the last time someone had any romantic feelings for me I ended up- _no I’m going to let that happen, not again, never again._

“Deeeeeaaann!” I heard Sammy whine from outside of my room.

“What do you want Sam?”

“I just wanted to talk to you. We haven’t talked really about anything lately.” He said with a pout on his face.

“Alright Sammy. What’s on your mind then?”

“I was just wondering…do you think we are going to stay here. Like this school I mean. Do you think this could be it? We move around so much that I’m afraid if I make friends or get to attached to anyone I’ll just have to leave them and make myself miserable all over again.” Sammy asked with a glint of sadness in his eyes.

For a kid that’s always so happy and full of joy it pains me to see him like this.

“I don’t know Sammy but maybe just maybe this could be it for real this time…Anyway I think you should make friends, I have a feeling we will be staying here a lot longer than usual. I know it’s only been a week but anyone catch little ol’Sammy’s eye?”

“Well I did meet this one guy…his names Gabriel but no one calls him that, usually its just Gabe. He’s a year older then me but we share some of the same classes. Anyway he is really nice, well nice to me anyway he’s sort of a dick to other people. Oh, and he is hysterical, he never shuts up which is kind of a bad thing especially in class and h-“

“Sammy I get it. You have a cru-“

“I do not!” Sammy squeaked, his face burning up to a nice red color, which traveled to the tips of his ears.

“Oh you totally do. You were practically drooling over this guy. What’s his name…Gabriel?”

“Whatever Dean. How was first week?”

“It was alright I guess, nothing interesting happened.” I mumbled to myself.

“Oh come on Dean. I can so tell when you are lying. Who is it?”

Damn him and his mind reading abilities.

“Nobody Sammy it’s stupid. I have to get ready; I’m going out with a friend in like a half an hour so we can talk later. Maybe.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

There I was a half an hour later standing in front of my mirror with one of my many ugly sweaters, a pair of faded red skinny jeans and my old worn out brown converse. _Oh, yeah I look like a total loser. Perfect!_

Charlie asked me if I wanted to hang out with her this weekend. So, I obviously said yes, we were going to the mall as she said I needed to experience shopping with her. For once in my dull life I have a friend and I wasn’t going to screw it up this time.

I was told to pick her up at two so we could have more ‘shopping time’ together as she put it. I wasn’t sure if I was 100% on board with this whole thing but she looked really happy about going so I couldn’t say no. It was 1:45 and she lived about ten minutes away from what she told me so, I should probably get going.

Grabbing the keys to the impala off my desk I walked out of my room, trying not to draw attention to myself, which of course failed miserably.

“Dean where are you going off to?” my mom asked as I had my hand on the doorknob. _So close. But yet so far._

“I’m just going out with a friend for awhile I should be home later.” I answered impatiently.

“Oh! You’re making friends I’m so happy for you!”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever but look I promised I’d pick her up at two So I-“

“A girl! Dean why di-“

“Just a friend mom, trust me. Anyway bye!” I said as I slammed the door behind me so she couldn’t pester me with any more questions. I love my mom really I do but sometimes enough is enough.

I got to Charlie’s house at exactly 2:00. I stepped out of the car and jogged up the steps leading to her front porch, I looked around for the doorbell and pressed it. I heard a loud ‘I’ll be right there’ from inside and knew it was Charlie.

The door opened to a Charlie with very messy hair, pants half on and a tank top.

“Way to be punctual Winchester, when someone says 2 that usually means come around 2:30.” She said out of breath.

“Oh. Um…sorry? I’m sort of new at the whole friend thing.” I replied truthfully.

“No worries, I am glad to be the one you experience the joys of friendship with. Just come in and follow me up the stairs so I could finish getting ready. You can even help me choose a cute outfit to wear.”

I silently followed her up the stairs into a room I assumed was her bedroom. There were clothes spread all over the ground, posters of actors and actresses, and a shrine to Star Trek in the far corner, which seemed to be the only thing in order. I got to give her bonus points on the Star Trek though. _I wonder if she ships Kirk and Spock together? That would be a definite bonus._

After twenty minutes of Charlie ‘modeling’ different outfits she should wear to the mall I was highly regretting my decision to go to the mall with her and we didn’t even leave her house yet.

“I think this is the one. Don’t you?” Charlie asked twirling around with a big smile on her face.

She had a black dress with pink, red, and yellow flowers on it, yellow tights, a jean vest, and black combat boots on.

“Yes, that’s the one. You look very cute. Now can we go?” I asked impatiently.

“Yeah, yeah whatever. We can go now. Let me just grab my bag, phone and…oh I have to text someone before we leave.”

“Who are you texting?” I asked, leaning over her shoulder to see.

“Oh, a..umm..no one important…Okay I’m done let’s go!” She yelped jumping up and running down the stairs with a slight blush on her face.

I sighed and got up off her bed wondering what she was planning to do this time. What I mean by that is whenever I think she is going to do one thing she does the complete opposite. _Usually making a fool out of myself. Oh well._

When I walked outside Charlie was standing next to my car waiting for me. I walked to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for her then walked back around to the drivers’ side and got in the car. As soon as I put the key into the ignition Led Zeppelin started blasting through the speakers and Charlie had a shocked look on her face.

“Didn’t take you as a classic rock kind of guy.” She said.

“A lot of people tell me that.” I replied, lowering the volume of the music.

“This should work better then I thought.” She mumbled to herself.

“What was that?”

“Wha-what? Oh…um it was nothing. Just you know, talking to myself.” She giggled nervously.

I have a bad feeling about this.

 

* * *

 

 

We arrived at the mall twenty minutes later in the middle of one of the many random topics we were talking about. There were almost no parking spaces but I guess that’s what you get for going to the mall on a Saturday after all.

We got out of the car and Charlie was practically jumping her way to the front while dragging me along. I didn’t even notice all the weird looks we were getting from random people walking by.

“What store should we go to first?” Charlie asked as we made our way through the mob of people and to a little bench against a wall.

“I have no idea. 1.) I just moved here. And 2.) I don’t usually go to malls or go shopping at all for that matter.” I replied rolling my eyes.

“Fine. Lets…Go to um...Oh! Follow me!” She exclaimed grabbing my arm and pulling me along to my mystery destination.

I have a bad feeling that this day is going to be very, very long.

People were starting to stare at us as Charlie was pulling me along to whatever store we were going to. It’s not like I wasn’t use to the staring or whispers or anything but it was still annoying to deal with.

“Charlie. Where are we going?” I asked as she started to slow down.

“Um…a store. Obviously. What kind of question is that? A good question would be what store aren’t we going to and in that case we are going to hot topic. I need to get some new t-shirts and sweatshirts before the cold comes. Oh look! There it is.”

We walked in, well I walked in Charlie more like ran through a mob of people to get in. I walked around the store a bit before Charlie popped up in front of me and asked me to help her with shopping. Why would she want my help? The world may never know. I wasn’t exactly the most fashionable person in the world.

Charlie would stop every five seconds point out a whole bunch of different TV shows and bands that I was somewhat familiar with, throw whatever she thought would look nice at me, continued walking and then repeat. _My arms are going to fall off if I have to carry any more clothes._

 

* * *

 

 

Things I’ve learned so far, dressing rooms and trying on clothes are very, very annoying. I had about three pairs of jeans, two sweaters, and a couple of random long and short sleeved geeky shirts to try on. Charlie most likely had double then I did seeing as she was literally grabbing everything and anything she possibly could find.

At the moment Charlie was arguing in the dressing room while I was to stand outside of it and give my oh so valuable opinion in what clothes she chose. _Sarcasm what a beautiful thing._

“Okay this is the last outfit I swear!” Charlie yelled over the loud music.

I sighed as the dressing room door opened to reveal Charlie wearing a Star Trek shirt and neon red skinny jeans on.

“Okay so, what do you think about this one?” she asked me.

“Kudos on the shirt, Star Trek is life. The pants suit you, they sort of match your hair.” I chuckled.

“Dude! You didn’t tell me you were a trekkie! Serious question, do you ship Kirk and Spock? Your answer decides the future of our friendship. No pressure.”

“The real question is who doesn’t ship Kirk and Spock.” I answered with a smirk.

She squealed impossibly loud and declared us best friends. I just laughed and agreed with her.

After we fangirled over Star Trek for at least ten minutes, we started to get yelled at by the people in line for the dressing room to ‘hurry the hell up’.

 

* * *

 

 

After we left hot topic, we went to journeys, Forever 21 and Charlie bought some new make up at some random store and now we ended up in the food court. We were currently in line for Pizza because come on who doesn’t love some good Pizza.

I ended up buying five pairs of different colored skinny jeans, two t-shirts, a sweatshirt, and a couple of sweaters to wear since it was fall and winter just around the corner. I never thought I would actually enjoy shopping with Charlie but it was actually an enjoyable experience. 

Speaking of Charlie she looked extremely anxious and kept looking around, almost like she was waiting for someone. Hmmm…maybe she is waiting for that person she was texting earlier. Her boyfriend maybe?

My thoughts were soon interrupted by a female voice screaming “Charlie!” from across the food court.

The next thing I knew I was being pushed to the side as girl literally jumped onto Charlie. They were both squealing and rambling on and on about ‘how long it’s been’ and ‘OMG I totally missed you so much’. _Commence being the awkward friend._

“Oh! Dorothy this is Dean. He just moved here a couple of days ago, he’s really cool and he likes Star Trek so he has the Queen’s approval.” Charlie explained to the girl, well Dorothy I guess her name was.

“Hi. I’m Dorothy. I don’t live around here but I usually come to visit Charlie whenever I can. Which isn’t that often but any friend of the Queen of Moondor is a friend of mine. Usually.” Dorothy said with a slight smirk and wink.

“Oh um…Hey. I’m Dean. Dean Winchester.” I said with a slight smile trying my hardest not to sound as awkward as I felt.

I really hope i can go home soon. People and socializing aren't necessarily my forte. 

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours and a car ride to Charlie’s house later I was finally on my way back home. Home sweet glorious home.

As soon as I pulled into the driveway I noticed a car parked in front of our house. Weird. We don’t even know anyone yet. _Maybe its Sammy’s friend. Well only one way to find out._

I took a deep breath and slowly got out of my car, not necessarily wanting to have anymore social interaction for the day. Once a day was enough for me.

I walked up the few steps that led to the porch and as soon as my hand was about to turn the knob to open the door it burst open. I fell forward in shock and landed into someone’s chest. I felt a pair of strong hands grab onto my arms to keep me steady, immediately I felt the heat rise up into my cheeks and to the very tips of my ears. I heard a soft chuckle from above me and looked up to see who caught me. Stupid blue eyes and messy dark sex hair with just the slightest amount of blue dye mixed in, piercings galore with that stupid smirk. _No. Out of everyone it could have been why him? Why?_

If there was a god out there, he absolutely hated me and wanted me to live a horrible pathetic life of embarrassment forever and never be happy.

“Why hello there gorgeous. Fancy seeing you here.” That stupidly irritating gravely voice of the one and only Castiel Novak said with a wink and a devious smirk.

I jumped out of his arms as fast as I possibly could and just stared at him wondering why the hell was Castiel Novak at my house.

“Cassie, lets go moms gonna kill us- oh um I’ll just be in the car then…Bye Sam!” A short kid with blonde-ish kind of hair said. Must be Sam’s’ friend. _Oh my god. No. Castiel Novak will not become a regular to this house. Please if there is a god out there help me just this once. I beg of you. Please._

“I got to go but I’ll see you tomorrow sweetheart.” He whispered in my ear. As he was about to walk away I felt something warm and slightly wet against my cheek and before I could respond to what just happened he was sprinting towards his car and was down the street before I could even blink.

Castiel Novak just kissed my cheek. That son of a bitch thinks I’m that easy doesn’t he. He thinks he’s so smooth and that i'll bow down to him whenever he wants, well you know what _fuck him_. His life just become a little bit more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for waiting this long (i know it must have been painful)
> 
> I have a lot of ideas for where this is going to go next but it would help a lot if someone could maybe help me edit or give me some ideas or something. So if any of you guys want to do that you could message me on tumblr which is cutiecasss 
> 
> Once again sorry for the extremely late update! Please leave feedback and suggestions in the comments section! It would mean a lot to me!!! <3


	3. Update! Please Read!

Okay so hello...it's been quite some time since i've updated this and i am truly and genuinely sorry for not updating this story. But i do wish to continue this, I just haven't had the time to write or had the motivation to continue and that's why I'm writing this small update on my progress. I can confirm that chapter three is in the making and is almost done i swear. But i do need to ask something... I am in dire need of a beta or someone who wants to motivate or even yell at me when i get lazy and refuse to write something...If anyone is interested in helping me please message me on my tumblr [caresscas](http://www.caresscas.tumblr.com) it would mean a lot to me if i got help. Thank you guys so much for putting up with me and my bullshit. 

update on update my laptop has been broken for three months and i finally got a new one so i shall continue writing, i still need a beta so that would be helpful if someone would be kind enough to help me


End file.
